Harry Smith and the Winning Ticket
Harry Smith and the Winning Ticket is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in October 2015. Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith and Liam Smith about to enter Tescow while the former pushes the trolley. Liam yells at him for bumping into Walter Wheeler, who rolls down a huge hill on his wheelchair. They spot a charity collector who is selling raffle tickets - Harry carries on into the supermarket while Liam decides to buy a ticket. In Tescow Harry dodges a row of fat scooters, knocking over a stack of Coco-Coal cans. As he slurps the spilled Coco-Coal from the floor, he notices an advertisement for Millionaire Makers on the TV, encouraging viewers to buy a ticket for a chance of winning up to a million pounds! Liam enters, handing him the raffle ticket which he thinks is for Millionaire Makers! He dashes around the supermarket with excitement, shoving displays over and provoking the staff to literally chuck him out. On the way home in the RustBucket 2000, Harry oddly stores the ticket in his pants and thinks about whether he could use a million pounds to buy enough arcade lightgun games to take up the whole house, or buy Whoopie-Whoppie and live off burgers. James Smith is waiting on the drive when they get back, asking to help carry the shopping. Harry loads James' arms with every bag sitting in the car's boot, then he does an enormous fart at him; he ends up dropping all the shopping! Liam yells at James, who is forced to clean everything up and miss Fancy Hippos. Harry dashes to his bedroom and bursts out laughing. Later, Harry plays Zapper Rapper X online with David Marshall, Jamie Wallace and Mitchell Washington. Grace Smith marches in to moan at him for having clutter all over his room. For once he decides she is right - he ought to have a clearout to make way for all the cool new gadgets he'll finally be able to buy with a million pounds. He searches for his ticket again...suddenly realising he's forgotten where he put it on the way home from Tescow! He panics so much he asks James for advice. James explains that Emma Kenn told his class that if they lose something, they need to think about where they were when they last had it with them. This inspires the pair to search the RustBucket 2000, with Harry accidentally disrupting the whole street by leaning on the horn. Even searching the wheelie bins, the compost heap, Fluffster's litter tray and the kitchen bin proves to be unsuccessful. Suddenly he realises the Millionaire Makers draw is on TV in ten minutes! The pair split up to do an enormous search. Harry and James look through James' toy box, the tumble dryer, the food cupboards, the freezer, the shower, the vacuum cleaner bag and Harry's Wee You games; all they find is a mouldy sandwich and a piece of James' Fancy Hippos puzzle Grace accidentally hoovered up last week. Suddenly Harry spots Demon pooping in his cage, giving him an idea...to make Demon a sniffer hamster for the ticket. Harry attaches Demon to a leash, beginning the search with three aimless laps of the top floor and a quick pee on one of James' Fruitcake Dinosaur books. Eventually he dashes to the medicine cupboard in the kitchen - Harry opens the door to find that Demon was actually looking for Grace's secret stash of Tricky Treats yet again! He screams and goes to the toilet. When he pulls his pants down, the ticket flutters out! He farts with joy, catching the draw just in the nick of time. As the draw begins, the first number to be revealed is 2, which is on Harry's ticket! The next one is 4 - this is also on the ticket! The third number is 0...Harry yells ecstatically as all the numbers on his ticket match up to those announced! However...more numbers are revealed despite the ticket only having 240 on it! Harry goes into a massive rage, scrunching the ticket up and kicking it into the toilet bowl. He is just about to pull the flusher when Liam asks him where the ticket is. He fishes it out with the toilet brush as Liam announces they won the top prize in the Veggie Appreciation Society's annual raffle...which is a year's supply of free vegetables! James is so happy he bursts his nappy. Harry stomps upstairs and vomits at the thought of his stinky nappy poo-poo baby brother's favourite foods dominating dinner time. Music *Wario World - Game Over (plays when Harry realises he's lost his ticket) Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes